Law
Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia è una serie televisiva statunitense giudiziaria e poliziesca, creata da Dick Wolf nel 1990. É fra le più prolifiche serie televisive; il primo episodio andò in onda il 13 settembre 1990 e l'ultimo è stato trasmesso il 24 maggio 2010. Trama La serie segue le avvincenti indagini coordinate da un team di investigatori che portano avanti l'analisi criminale del delitto e da un team di magistrati che si occupano di far condannare l'imputato in tribunale. Personaggi ed interpreti * Detective Mike Logan (stagioni 1-5), interpretato da Chris Noth, doppiato da Luigi La Monica. * Detective Rey Curtis (stagioni 6-9), interpretato da Benjamin Bratt, doppiato da Luca Ward. * Detective Eddie Green (stagioni 10-18), interpretato da Jesse L. Martin, doppiato da Paolo Buglioni. * Sergente Max Greevey (stagioni 1), interpretato da George Dzundza, doppiato da Franco Zucca. * Sergente Phil Cerreta (stagioni 2-3), interpretato da Paul Sorvino, doppiato da Stefano De Sando. * Detective Lennie Briscoe (stagioni 3-14), interpretato da Jerry Orbach, doppiato da Franco Zucca. * Detective Joe Fontana (stagioni 15-16), interpretato da Dennis Farina, doppiato da Diego Reggente. * Detective Nina Cassady (stagioni 17), interpretata da Milena Govich, doppiata da Chiara Colizzi. * Capitano Donald Cragen (stagioni 1-3), interpretato da Dann Florek, doppiato da Gianni Giuliano. * Tenente Anita Van Buren (stagioni 4-20), interpretata da S. Epatha Merkerson, doppiata da Renata Biserni e da Susanna Javicoli. * Vice procuratore Benjamin "Ben" Stone (stagioni 1-4), interpretato da Michael Moriarty, doppiato da Carlo Cosolo. * Vice procuratore Jack McCoy (stagioni 5-20), interpretato da Sam Waterston, doppiato da Saverio Moriones. * Assistente procuratore Paul Robinette (stagioni 1-3), interpretato da Richard Brooks, doppiato da Rodolfo Bianchi. * Assistente procuratore Claire Kincaid (stagioni 4-6), interpretata da Jill Hennessy, doppiata da Claudia Catani. * Assistente procuratore Jamie Ross (stagioni 7-8), interpretata da Carey Lowell, doppiata da Alessandra Cassioli. * Assistente procuratore Abigail "Abbie" Carmichael (stagioni 9-11), interpretata da Angie Harmon, doppiata da Laura Boccanera. * Assistente procuratore Serena Southerlyn (stagioni 12-15), interpretata da Elisabeth Röhm, doppiata da Roberta Pellini. * Assistente procuratore Alexandra Borgia (stagioni 15-16), interpretata da Annie Parisse, doppiata da Claudia Catani. * Assistente procuratore Connie Rubirosa (stagioni 17-20), interpretata da Alana De La Garza, doppiata da Alessandra Cassioli. * Procuratore distrettuale Adam Schiff (stagioni 1-10), interpretato da Steven Hill, doppiato da Bruno Alessandro e da Sergio Fiorentini. * Procuratore distrettuale Nora Lewin (stagioni 11-12), interpretata da Dianne Wiest, doppiata da Vittoria Fabbi. * Procuratore distrettuale Arthur Branch (stagioni 13-17), interpretato da Fred Thompson, doppiato da Luciano De Ambrosis. Episodi Film tv Nel 1998 venne realizzato un film televisivo basato sulla serie. Il film, intitolato Omicidio a Manhattan (Exiled: A Law & Order Movie), racconta la storia del detective Mike Logan (interpretato da Chris Noth), uno dei più famosi personaggi della serie originale. Noth riprese il ruolo del Detective Mike Logan in Criminal Intent, dal 2005 fino al 2008. Il film è stato trasmesso in Italia per la prima ed unica volta l'8 gennaio 2005. Spin-off La longevissima serie ha dato origine a ben sei spin-off: * Law & Order: Unità Speciale (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit) (dal 1999) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (Law & Order: Criminal Intent) (dal 2001) * Crime & Punishment noto anche come Law & Order: Crime & Punishment (2002 – 2004) * Law & Order: Il verdetto (Law & Order: Trial by Jury) (2005 - 2006) * Conviction (Conviction) (2006) * Law & Order: Los Angeles (Law & Order: LA) (2010-2011) Gli spin-off Crime & Punishment, Law & Order: Il verdetto, Conviction e Law & Order: Los Angeles sono stati cancellati. Versioni estere Dato il grande successo della serie e dei suoi spin-off, la serie ha avuto anche diversi adattamenti all'estero: * Law & Order Criminal Intent: Parigi (Paris enquêtes criminelles) (dal 2007) La serie, ambientata a Parigi, segue il format di Law & Order: Criminal Intent, adattandolo al sistema legale francese. La serie utilizza anche alcune sceneggiature già usate per gli episodi della serie statunitense. * Закон и порядок: отдел оперативных расследований (in americano Law & Order: Division of Field Investigation) (dal 2007) La serie, ambientata a Mosca, segue il format di Law & Order: Unità Speciale, adattandolo al sistema legale russo. Inedita in Italia. *'Закон и порядок: Преступный умысел' (in americano Law & Order: Criminal Intent) (dal 2007) La serie segue il format di Law & Order: Criminal Intent, adattandolo al sistema legale russo. Inedità in Italia. *'Law & Order: London' (Law & Order: UK, rintitolato Law & Order: London per la trasmissione in Irlanda) (dal 2009) La serie, ambientata a Londra, segue il format di Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia, adattanfolo al sistema legale inglese. La serie, prodotta dalla Kudos in associazione con la Wolf Films e la NBCJames Welsh, "'Torchwood' writer to lead UK 'Law & Order'," Digital Spy (Thursday, January 10 2008, 09:42 GMT)., presenta episodi basati sulle sceneggiature degli episodi della serie originale statunitense. Crossovers La serie di Law & Order ha avuto diversi crossover con altre serie della NBC, tra le quali anche con alcuni suoi spin-off: * "A Baltimora e New York" (Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia 6x13), continua in "Il reduce" (Homicide 4x11) * "Una morte sospetta" (Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia 8x6), continua in "Baby, It's You – Part II" (Homicide 6x5) * "Il caso McBride" (Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia 9x14), continua in "Sideshow – Part II" (Homicide 7x15) * "Il ritardo" (Law & Order: Unità Speciale 1x15), continua in "Un nome che conta" (Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia 10x14) * "La cosa giusta" (Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia 15x20), continua in "Lo scheletro" (Law & Order: Il verdetto 1x8) * "Di notte" (Law & Order: Unità Speciale 6x20), continua in "Di giorno" (Law & Order: Il verdetto 1x11) * "Il piano" (Law & Order: Unità Speciale 7x2), continua in "Inganni" (Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia 16x2) Sebbene non sia da considerarsi un crossover, va aggiunto che Chris Noth compare brevemente nell'episodio "Legge e confusione" (ep 3x15) della serie tv Homicide: alla stazione ferroviaria di Baltimora, il detective Logan consegna un prigioniero a Frank Pembleton. I due detectives discutono poi amichevolmente su quale sia la città migliore: New York City o Baltimora. Così come il personaggio di Mary Shannon (interpretato da Mary McCormack) della serie tv In Plain Sight - Protezione testimoni, compare nell'episodio "Lo sceneggiatore" (ep 7x12) di Law & Order: Criminal Intent. Curiosamente, l'episodio "La parola fine" (ep 1x10) della serie Law & Order: Unità Speciale continua nell'episodio "La parola fine" (2x03) della stessa serie. Va inoltre segnalato che, a partire dall'episodio "L'insospettabile" (1x10) della serie Law & Order: Los Angeles, Alana De La Garza entra nel cast della serie nel ruolo dell'Assistente Procuratore Connie Rubirosa; ruolo che l'attrice ha già interpretato in questa serie. Computer games Ispirati alle vicende della serie, sono stati realizzati alcuni videogiochi per computer, nei quali il giocatore deve indagare sui crimini e risolvere casi. * Law & Order I: Omicidio a Central Park (Law & Order: Dead on the Money) (2002) * Law & Order II: Omicidio a Manhattan (Law & Order: Double or Nothing) (2003) * Law & Order III: Giustizia è fatta (Law & Order: Justice is Served) (2004) * Law & Order IV: Criminal Intent (Law & Order: Criminal Intent) (2005) Libri Sono stati anche scritti alcuni libri sulla serie, tutti inediti in Italia. * Law and Order: Dead Line Il corpo di una donna viene trovato at the bottom of a hotel air shaft a Times Square, e subito si pensa ad un suicidio. I Detectives Lennie Briscoe e Ed Green, poco convinti della cosa, si mettono ad indagare per scoprire la verità. * Law & Order: The Unofficial Companion The Unofficial Companion fu scritto con la cooperazione del creatore dello show e produttore esecutivo Dick Wolf, ed interviste agli attori della serie, produttori e sceneggiatori. Questa è la prima guida completa della serie televisiva Law & Order. * Law & Order: Crime Scenes Scritto da Dick Wolf describing the setup, and the thoughts that goes into producing the crime scenes. * True Stories of Law & Order Chronicles 25 real cases that inspired some of the most popular "ripped from the headlines" episodes of the show. Authors Kevin Dwyer and Juré Fiorillo discuss famous cases including the Bernie Goetz subway shootings, the murder of Jennifer Levin in Central Park, and the San Francisco dog mauling of Diane Whipple, as well as lesser-known crimes such as the death by exorcism of Torrance Cantrell and the tragic murder of Anthony Riggs, a soldier who returned from the Gulf War only to be ambushed by a hitman hired by his wife. The book also includes facts about police and legal procedure. Note Originariamente la serie doveva essere ambientata a Los Angeles, poi Dick Wolf decise di trasferirla a New York. Negli anni '60, negli USA andò in onda una serie TV intitolata Arrest and Trial, il cui schema, come suggerisce il titolo, era molto simile a quello di Law & Order. Sebbene il primo episodio trasmesso fu "Prescrizione mortale", l'episodio "Un episodio di corruzione" viene considerato a tutti gli effetti come il primo della serie Law & Order. É stato infatti realizzato nel 1988 per la rete CBS che però decise di non acquistare il telefilm. Quando la serie venne trasmessa sulla NBC è stato mandato in onda come 6° episodio; il procuratore distrettuale non è Adam Schiff e Greevey e Logan si incontrano per la prima volta. Nell'ordine cronologico della NBC questo episodio non ha numero in quanto non fu realizzato per quella rete. Curiosamente in Italia l'episodio venne trasmesso il 1 novembre 1993, un giorno prima dell'episodio "Prescizione mortale". Il network aveva promesso a Dick Wolf una ventunesima stagione di sedici episodi sia per battere il record di serie più longeva sia per dare un degno finale alla serie, ma, con una mossa a sorpresa, il 15 maggio 2010 la NBC ha ufficialmente cancellato la serie. References Categoria:Serie televisive statunitensi Categoria:Serie televisive poliziesche Categoria:Serie televisive giudiziarie